Betting with the Cullens
by vampsareforever223
Summary: Emmett, Jasper, and the rest of the Cullens are up to no good with betting. Why are Edward and Bella in California? Why are Jasper and Emmett laughing maniacally? R&R! First story, so it might not be that good!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N-This is one of my first ever fanfics, and I tried, but might have not succeeded, to make it as funny as possible, and if somebody here already did this and are mad at me, I am REALLY sorry, because this came from a random burst of inspiration. So here it is: Betting With the Cullens)**

**Disclaimer-I don't own any of these characters, but one day I might!!**

**Chapter 1: The Idea**

Emmett POV-

MAN IT IS BORING TODAY!! All of the girls, excluding Esme, were out shopping, so we were all alone at home watching TV. I smirked at the thought of Bella dying of too much shopping, but automatically stopped when Edward threw me a death glare, and then ran to the Volvo to get Bella from the mall. Suddenly, and idea popped into my head, but I needed Jasper in my room. As usual, I called him with "Jasper, I need help with picking out my outfit for dinner tonight with Rose, and I _know_ that you hang out with Alice…" in my most girly voice with a puppy dog face. Jasper looked at me with the most confused look in my life, and then ran over with me to my room.

"Emmett, it really depends on the place you go, but-"

"Jasper, I wasn't serious!!" I interrupted, but suddenly felt the waves of embarrassment coming off of him, and shrank back onto my bed.

"What do you want then?" Jasper asked hastily, "I want to pick up Alice now!"

I felt a giant evil smile creep its way onto my face as I told him my idea. "How about making this day a little more interesting by making a few bets, if you know what I mean."

I knew Jasper was going to do it as he leaned forward, listening intently. Suddenly, we both broke into evil laughs that filled the whole house, and lasted a few minutes, until Esme came in. After half a second she figured out our idea, and kindly asked, "I'll be the referee, but this time, don't include a flame-thrower. You know how upset we got when almost all of our prized possessions were destroyed."

Jasper and I both swore under our breath, and smiled sheepishly up at Esme.

_Today was going to be fun._

**(A/N- My first chapter!! You can give bet suggestions to me. Also…R&R!! Review if you want more….actually, I hate it when people do that…..I am ranting again!! I will update maybe today, but if I can't, I am new and I didn't know, or I will be tired. Bye!!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N- Hi I'm Back!! I have a new chapter, like the three reviewers requested. ****Cough****cough**** their could be more… but thank you to them!! Remember, I only know if I should keep going if you review...)**

**Chapter 2:**

**The Classic Bet**

**Jasper POV:**

"Okay, let's start with the classic bet!" I suggested to Emmett with a smug smile. I almost always won this one.

"Esme! Come up here!" Emmett yelled.

"What would you like to start with?" she asked.

"The classic," I answered simply. "Fifty bucks for the first one to annoy Edward out of the house." I was so excited for this.

"All right, but no threatening or bribing. Got it?" Esme asked, her eyes questioning for us to decline.

"Yes Esme," we both said.

"Fast as lightning, we were on the couch downstairs, each on either side of Edward and Bella. "Hi…" they said in unison with looks of confusion on their faces.

Apparently, Emmett was smart enough to block his mind like me, and I smirked. "Hey _**Eddie**_, wanna play karaoke?" I knew this was his least favorite game, and just to get a few extra points, I sent a wave of annoyance at Edward.

"Ugh! Jasper, you know I _hate_ that game!" Edward protested.

Just then, Emmett jumped up and started to sing his favorite song. The Hannah Montana theme song.

Edward covered his ears in frustration and Bella looked astonished. This only meant that I felt just as frustrated. Stupid vampire powers.

Suddenly, I thought of a brilliant idea, and quickly blocked my thoughts. I ran outside and pulled out my cell phone calling Alice.

"Alice! I need you home right now to rant and annoy Edward, And then help me threaten to give Bella a makeover," I quickly whispered into the receiver.

"'Kay! I'll be right over!!" she said. I love that bouncy little pixie.

In about half a second, Alice was in the living room, and she immediately started to rant.

"OhmygoshBellaIsawthecutestdressforyouitwasdarkblueandIknowEdwardlikesthatcoloronyouandanempirewaist…."she talked on and on as Edward pinched the bridge of his nose with annoyance.

_Now for the grand finale! _I thought with a huge grin on my face. "Bella time for your huge makeover!" I shrieked while sending waves of fear towards Bella and protection towards Edward.

Edward scooped Bella up in his arms and ran out the door yelling, "Bye! Going to Bella's house!"

"Pay up Emmett," I demanded with a smug smile.

"You used Alice though!" he whined. "Mommy! He's a cheater!"

"Actually," Esme countered, "he delivered the final blow"

"Fifty dollars," I repeated as Emmett took out his wallet.

**(A/N- 2 ½ pages!! A new accomplishment! Please review and remember that I will try to use your ideas of bets so R&R!! Tell your fanfics buddies too!!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N- I am SO sorry about not updating!! I have been working on other stories, and I was about to put up an author's note chapter, but I decided to right one instead!! You 3 reviewers are so lucky! Hint- that means I want more than three)**

Chapter 3

EmPOV

_Jasper, that little smart thinking piece of trash!! I'll show him to use his manners and not cheat like that again! I have the next dare done, and he will be sorry! _I thought confidently.

"Jasper you stupid face! Come over here!" I roared.

Jasper appeared in front of me with a smirk. "Emmett, don't be childish and call me names!"

"No!!" I shouted," you are such a dumb head, you can never beat me!"

"Emmett," the loser pants groaned.

"Ugly face! Big butt! Dumb bunny! Funny boy!"

"What?" asked Jasper?

_Oops…. _"Jerk hea-" I ranted more until Jasper interrupted.

"Smart a-" He spat at me until he was interrupted by a scolding Esme saying "Language!"

"Sorry Esme!" apologized Jasper. _Man! Sometimes that woman can be creepy with her appearances by almost coming out of thin air!_

"Now instead of you two fighting all the time," stated Esme, "why don't you choose a dare."

_Perfect! _I thought. "OOH OOH ESME PICK ME!!" I screeched.

"Any ideas Jasper," Esme asked as I began rolling on the floor.

"Nope, not yet," Jasper replied with a smug smile in my direction.

"PLEASE! Please please please please please……." I cried, but got no sympathy.

I began rolling all around, hitting most of the furniture down, and getting a confused and scared look from Rose, until I hit Jasper's feet right out from under him. _Oh yeah _I thought.

Jasper had jumped at me the next thing I knew, and I was on the ground, with my smile knocked of my face with the punch he threw at me.

"Boys, stop!" yelled Esme. "Now Emmett, just tell us what you want to do."

"Oh boy!" I screeched in a high-pitched voice. " I want an eating contest!" I announced, glancing at the two.

"Okay," they agreed. "The first one to eat all of the _human _food items I lay out wins." Esme chimed in.

After 30 seconds of Esme getting ready, we got up, and went to out positions at the kitchen counter. I looked at the measly 3 items and made a face. "This is too easy," I remarked. I was ignored, and then I heard Esme say, "GO!!"

The first item I took was a hamburger. Meat, easy! I too out the nasty lettuce and tomato, then shoved them in my mouth, crunching them with my teeth. I took the rest, and devoured it in one bite. I ate it in a matter of seconds.

Next up was the Coke. I first had to figure out how to open it. First I punched it, and then I bit it, but nothing came out.

Suddenly, realization came to me. "Oh, you open it with the top thing," I muttered.

"Catching on Emmett," Jasper smirked at me, and was already halfway done with the Coke.

I growled under my breath with frustration, pouring the disgusting drink down my throat. One more left.

I gasped when I saw the next item. A whole chocolate cake. I sucked in a breath, and then dug my fingers in the the rich frosting of the cake.

Out of nowhere, a force pushed my face down, and into the cake.

I heard and evil cackling and then Jasper said "Like the cake Emmett?"

I lifted my head out of the squashed cake and shouted, "JASPER YOU MEANY BUTT!! MOMMY IT ISN'T FAIR!!" I started dry sobbing, waiting for Esme's answer.

"Of course it isn't, and Jasper, you have cheated so Emmett won." Esme announced.

"WHEEE!!" I screeched, running into the living room, splattering frosting all around.

"Emmett," Esme groaned, "Now you will have to clean this all up!"

I ignored Esme. It was worth it. I then swept Rosalie into a kiss, smothering her face with icing.

"Get off Emmett!" she screamed, running off to the bathroom.

"So," I asked Jasper, "What are we doing next?"

**(A/N- My longest chapter!! I hope you REVIEW and read this!!)**


End file.
